outbreakundeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission
The beast that thou sawest was, and is not; and shall ascend out of the bottomless pit, and go into perdition: and they that dwell on the earth shall wonder, whose names were not written in the book of life from the foundation of the world, when they behold the beast that was, and is not, and yet is. - Revelation Chapter 17 Freezone You have survived, it is now time to rebuild. The survivors decide that it is foolish to keep running and decide to dig in to defend themselves while they desperately try to rebuild civilization amidst the chaos of the zombie apocalypse. The game is run with the zombie outbreak as a backdrop as opposed to being the main event. In Freezone, there is no set storyline, no hope for rescue, no goal other than to survive and rebuild. This is a test of your player's problem solving skills in a role playing game fashion as you attempt to create a toe hold for humanity as it teeters on the brink of total extinction. The way you do this is to create a bastion of civilization. A center that eventually can provide for people to rebuild their shattered world when the tedious task of exterminating the zombies is complete. This center is called the Stronghold. Campaign Victory Conditions *A level 50 Stronghold - 3sp *A Stronghold with 8+ population - 3sp *A Stronghold with 6+ viability - 3sp *A Stronghold with 6+ morale - 3sp *A Stronghold with 7+ Structure - 3sp *Eliminate - The Lord Of The Wasteland - 3sp *Eliminate - Dead Men Incorporated - 3sp *Why God Why!? (Find the source of the Zombie plague) - 3sp Scenario Point Conditions *Search and Rescue Party Member's Family - 2sp *Find the cause of the outbreak - 3sp *Search and Rescue Scientist - 1sp *All members survive 20 days (400 Time Units) - 2sp (once only) *All members survive 60 days (1200 Time Units) - 2sp (once only) *All members survive 120 days (2400 Time Units) - 2sp (once only) *All members survive 240 days (4800 Time Units) - 2sp (once only) *Eliminate a Minor Gang - 1sp *Stockpile 100 Fuel for winter - 2sp (again at 200) *Stockpile 300 Food for winter - 2sp (again at 600) *Stockpile 300 Wood for winter - 2sp (again at 600) *Install Stronghold Power Generation System - 1sp (once only) *Install Stronghold Heating Source for winter - 1sp (once only) *Blow 3 major interstate highway bridges over rivers - 2sp Rock River Bridge on 94, Wisconsin River Bridge on 94, Bridge Port Bridge on 18, Onalaska bridge on 90, St Croix Bridge on 94, Debuque bridge on 151. Minor Purchases (1 SP) * Remission of 1 Viral to a minimum of 1 * Reduction in Risk by 1d10 per Scenario Point spent * Extra Resource from a successful ‘Per – Search’ action * Allows 1 Time worth of Normal movement without taking any Time doing so * Forcing a re-roll of an E% (declared before zombie deployment) * +1 Gestalt Die for a player. * A re-roll on any check. * +5 bonus to the Objective of any Mission. Major Purchases (5 SP) * Remission of Viral from 1 to 0. (a single unlabeled sealed syringe of experimental antiviral) * Purchase a RARE item from stronghold resource stockpile. Penultimate Purchase (10 SP once only) * Resurrect a Player Character Zombie to 5 Viral. The character is selected as one of gods witnesses to the end of days. They awaken touched by the holy spirit convinced of Gods existence and the coming end of all things. - I know where you dwell, where Satan's throne is; and you hold fast My name, and did not deny My faith even in the days of final judgement, My witness, My faithful one, who was killed among you, where Satan dwells.